oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ensouled head
Ensouled heads are items that can be dropped by their respective monsters. These heads can be reanimated by using the appropriate spell within the on the head. Each reanimated monster killed will give the player experience, with increasing experience as the Magic requirement to reanimate the monster increases. The reanimation spells can be cast anywhere across Gielinor only if the ensouled head is obtained as a drop from the respective monster, and using it within a certain time frame in the area. The spell must be cast on the head when it is on the ground; if you pick it up and cast the spell in your inventory, you will get the message stating to go to the Dark Altar to do that. Dropping the ensouled head after picking it up results in the same message. Players may also send ensouled heads straight to the bank by using a charge of the , a reward from completing the miniquest. Players who do the following will have to cast the reanimation spells within range of the : *Obtaining ensouled heads via trading with other players *Waiting too long before casting the spell within the area where the ensouled head was obtained Ensouled heads For information about the cost per experience, see Calculator:Prayer } |- | |Imps |1/25 |12 |Reanimated imp |286 | |- | |Minotaurs |1/50 |16 |Reanimated minotaur |364 | |- |rowspan="3"| |- |Scorpions |1/25 |rowspan="3"|19 |rowspan="3"|Reanimated scorpion |rowspan="3"|454 |rowspan="3"| |- |Scorpia |1/18 |- |rowspan="3"| |- |Black bears |rowspan="2"|1/25 |rowspan="2"|21 |rowspan="2"|Reanimated bear |rowspan="2"|480 |rowspan="2"| |- |Grizzly bears |- | |Unicorns |1/35 |22 |Reanimated unicorn |494 | |- |rowspan="3"| |- |Guard dogs |rowspan="2"|1/25 |rowspan="3"|26 |rowspan="3"|Reanimated dog |rowspan="3"|520 |rowspan="3"| |- |Wild dogs |- |rowspan="4"| |- |Chaos druids |1/35 |rowspan="4"|30 |rowspan="4"|Reanimated chaos druid |rowspan="4"|584 |rowspan="4"| |- |Chaos druid warrior |1/25 |- |Elder Chaos druids |1/20 |- |rowspan="5"| |- |Hill giants |1/25 |rowspan="4"|37 |rowspan="4"|Reanimated giant |rowspan="4"|650 |rowspan="4"| |- |Moss giants |1/24 |- |Ice giants |1/21 |- |Fire giants |1/20 |- | |Ogres |1/30 |40 |Reanimated ogre |716 | |- |rowspan="3"| |- |Elf warrior (Ranged) |1/50 |rowspan="3"|43 |rowspan="3"|Reanimated elf |rowspan="3"|754 |rowspan="3"| |- |Elf warrior (Melee) |1/40 |- |rowspan="4"| |- |Low level trolls |1/45 |rowspan="3"|46 |rowspan="3"|Reanimated troll |rowspan="3"|780 |rowspan="3"| |- |High level trolls |1/28 |- |Ice trolls |1/20 |- |rowspan="3"| |- |Jungle horrors |1/40 |rowspan="3"|52 |rowspan="3"|Reanimated horror |rowspan="3"|832 |rowspan="3"| |- |Cave horrors |1/30 |- |rowspan="5"| |- |Kalphite workers |1/250 |rowspan="4"|57 |rowspan="4"|Reanimated kalphite |rowspan="4"|884 |rowspan="4"| |- |Kalphite soldiers |1/90 |- |Kalphite guardians |1/35 |- |Kalphite Queen |1/20 |- |rowspan="5"| |- |Dagannoth (Lighthouse) |1/40 |rowspan="4"|62 |rowspan="4"|Reanimated dagannoth |rowspan="4"|936 |rowspan="4"| |- |Dagannoth (Ranged) |1/35 |- |Dagannoth (Melee) |1/40 |- |Dagannoth Kings |1/20 |- | |Bloodvelds |1/35 |65 |Reanimated bloodveld |1040 | |- | |TzHaar-Ket |1/35 |69 |Reanimated TzHaar |1104 | |- | rowspan="4" | |- |Lesser demons |1/50 |rowspan="4"|72 |rowspan="4"|Reanimated demon |rowspan="4"|1170 |rowspan="4"| |- |Greater demons |1/40 |- |Black demons |1/35 |- | rowspan="3" | |- |Aviansies |1/35 |rowspan="3"|78 |rowspan="3"|Reanimated aviansie |rowspan="3"|1234 |rowspan="3"| |- |Aviansies (Wilderness) |1/20 |- |rowspan="3"| |- |Abyssal walkers |1/40 |rowspan="3"|85 |rowspan="3"|Reanimated abyssal |rowspan="3"|1300 |rowspan="3"| |- |Abyssal demons |1/25 |- | rowspan="9" | |- |Green dragons |1/35 |rowspan="9"|93 |rowspan="9"|Reanimated dragon |rowspan="9"|1560 |rowspan="9"| |- |Blue dragons |1/50 |- |Red dragons |1/40 |- |Black dragons |1/35 |- |Brutal green dragons |1/28 |- |Brutal blue dragons |1/20 |- |Brutal red dragons |1/20 |- |Brutal black dragons |1/20 |} References